


you're the sunflower

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Mark is just the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman with capital S who has a fat crush on one Jaemin Na, resident popular boy.





	you're the sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> setting is pretty ambiguous. idk. enjoy? i wrote this during my road trip n also bc i'm struggling so much on this other fic lol. this was supposed to be 2k at most but 5k works too i guess :///
> 
> and there's a bit of violence at ** (i marked it as that!) so skip it if you're uncomfortable. other than that, enjoy reading!
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed. as per usual. 
> 
> enjoy!

“I just think it’s funny that you’re so nervous around him when, y’know.” Mark glances at Jeno, glaring at him, silently daring him to continue that sentence. Jeno grins sheepishly, leaning in close to whisper in Mark’s ears. “Spiderman. Yeah.”

Mark sighs at Jeno, and Jeno moves away when Mark does, wrinkling his nose at Mark’s breath. Mark studies Jaemin. He’s doing those weird handshakes to people he sees as he walks down the hallway. Just when he’s nearing Mark and Jeno, Mark turns around to face Mark’s locker.

“Heyyyyy Jeno Lee.” Mark hears him say, and Mark cringes a little. He takes out the books inside his bag even though he needs all of them for his next periods. Mark turns into a disaster when he’s around so it’s not a surprise his instinct to not make himself feel weird around the boy is making his life harder.

Mark has always had a knack for that anyways.

Both being a disaster gay around people he finds attractive and also taking up this job as Spiderman.

Okay. Let’s start from the beginning.

Mark was just an ordinary boy. Okay, that sounds too ordinary. He was one of those people who eat, go to school, study, sleep, and study more, and repeat. His life had been that one big repetition for as long as Mark could remember, which is valid since his school is a prestigious Science school that actually requires him to do that or he’ll fail in life and disappoint his family and everyone around him. Even his great aunty whom Mark hasn’t seen since he was 2 months old. Point is, if he fails in school or gets anything less than an A, he’ll be homeless. That’s it.

Mark was content with his life. Sure, this routine of eating, going to school, studying to death, sleep, and repeat might sound like hell to most people, but Mark likes routine. Routine is pretty much the only thing keeping Mark alive, but hey, that’s all there is to it. It’s not like Mark has a crippling fear of being put in a new situation that he barely diverts from his daily routine. Ha-ha.

Anyways.

The universe decides to fuck him up. Which is, okay, fair, maybe, now that Mark is six months into being Spiderman, and yes capital S, thank you very much. Mark understands now. Maybe universe was tired of him hiding in his dorm room, and maybe the universe is telling him to get the fuck up. Because the next thing Mark knows, he’s bitten by a radioactive spider, and he found the radioactive spider by the corner of his dorm room. The next day he woke up with his thoughts louder than usual, his dick bigger, his pants one size smaller than he is, and his shirt too tight.

Oh, and he could stick to the walls, and practically anything, or things sticking to him, it’s a two way kind of thing, he has electricity flowing in his veins, and what else, uh, he can turn invisible. Right.

Right.

And he has a crush on Jaemin, resident popular guy with smile too big and bright, smart, like everyone here is, and with the prettiest hair Mark has ever seen. And face, too, Mark guesses. Mark has sure as hell never seen someone _that_ pretty. This crush on Jaemin is pretty new, too. Not Spiderman kind of new, but kind of kind of new.

Mark has always found Jaemin attractive, and maybe everyone does. But ever since his roommate, Jeno, got close with Jaemin when they got assigned to the same Maths class, the attraction just somehow grew bigger, God knows why. Maybe it’s because Jeno is the only person Mark is kind of close with, and seeing someone he’s close with with someone _that_ attractive just makes the attraction just makes the attraction grow bigger.

So that’s it.

Mark is still an ordinary boy. Mark still has this daily routine of eating, going to school, studying, and sleeping. Except he cuts down a little on either of these things to fit in his friendly neighbourhood spider duties, and there’s that.

And he has Chemistry to attend now, but all his books are strewn in his locker after the disaster that is Jaemin.

Right.

“Ughhhhhh.” Mark moans when Jaemin is gone. Jeno turns to look at Mark, then to the mess that is his locker, and laughs at Mark.

Jeno pats Mark’s shoulders in sympathy, with a little smile that Mark can’t decide if it’s a sneer or a genuine one. “Don’t forget your lab coat for bio.”

Mark shoves the hand away, and Jeno walks away laughing.

-

 

The thing about being Spiderman is exactly that. The problem about being Spiderman is being Spiderman itself.

Exhibit A, right now.

Mark has a paper to write for Literature, two lab reports for both Chemistry and Biology and two sheets of shit tons of exercise for Maths, but here he is, fighting this big ass dude who’s stealing from this fucking ATM like the imbeciles they are. What a fucking hassle, y’know. A robbery like this should have the police speed up like no tomorrow, but _nope,_ the sirens go on like no tomorrow in this goddamn bank, and Mark is currently kicking their ass while shooting webs at their hands, mouth, and legs, while also kicking their face for a good measure.

Mark’s friendly neighbourhood spree was supposed to be over thirty minutes ago. He was just helping this old granny cross the road when the sirens went off in the bank, and Mark carefully finished his duty delivering the granny across  the road before he swings off to the bank. And here he is. Twenty minutes in fighting off baddies when he could have used this time to start on that fucking Literature essay on representation of American dream in Sweet Bird of Youth.

Mark hears the police _finally_ showing up, and Mark pants, looking at the police. At times like this, Mark is really glad that he decided six months ago a costume of some sort to hide his identity (and to be cool, which was definitely not the second factor, uh) would be the best. Because right now, he has sweats dripping everywhere from places you wouldn’t think have sweats, and he’s looking at the cops like they’re fucking with him.

Mark sighs as he looks at the stocky cop. The cop doesn’t even look sorry. The other cop is thin, and he looks at Mark gratefully. Mark sighs again. “Twenty minutes. Really? Could’ve gotten married and gotten divorce within that time.”

“You’re like seventeen, kid.” The stocky cop says, and Mark rolls his eyes. He can disrespect the elders all he wants under this mask.

“You don’t know that.” Mark drawls out, and shoots out the web just because he can. “You guys are twenty minutes late.” Mark repeats.

The cops sigh. “Right. Thanks, kid.”

Mark smiles, and shoots one last spiderweb on both the cops’ chest, and pulls them forward.

-

 

Sneaking in the dorms when it’s past curfew is definitely harder than any of his other rescue missions. The security is tight, and Mark has to come up with the bullshit excuse of meeting his parents for some dead relative news.

“He died. My, uh, uncle Amy.” Mark says sombrely. Mark doesn’t have an uncle named Amy. Who does?

The security’s face contorts into one of confusion. “You have an uncle named Amy?”

Mark nervously taps his feet. He really should’ve just snuck in. Jeno would’ve come up with some bullshit excuse when the warden comes around for their nightly check-up. But he really did have to meet his parents since they offered to pick him up for dinner, and Mark knows his parents would want to pick him up right in front of the gate, so Mark wrote his name in the registration since his parents could see him, and sure enough they did.

So sneaking in wasn’t really a choice since his parents would be questioned where Mark was, so Mark just braced himself, and walked towards the security booth. With his stupid uncle Amy.

“Yeah. Short for Amyrates.” That’s a fucking airplane name.

“Oh.” The security says, and gestures to the paper. “You can just sign your name, kid.”

“Thanks.” Mark mutters quickly, and writes down his reason under the **REASON FOR NOT OBEYING CURFEW** column. Mark hears some steps behind him, and Mark whips his head back quickly.

Jaemin. In a hoodie, with the hood over his head, looking absolutely gorgeous, with his hair almost covering his eyes, and Mark may be a little head over heels. This is the first time Mark has ever seen Jaemin in something so casual. Maybe Mark doesn’t want it to to be his last.

Mark deliberately makes his pace slow  writes down other details. “Hey, uncle.” Jaemin says to the security, and Mark raises an eyebrow. “Got caught up in the library.” He sounds so sheepish and casual. The security just gives Jaemin a grin.

“Yeah, I understand. Just write anything, Jaemin.” Jaemin bounces excitedly on his feet. He turns to face Mark.

“Oh hey, you’re Jeno’s roommate, right?”

Shit. This is the first time Mark has ever talked to Jaemin. He should run, right? He’s not ready for this. But there’s something about the night. The night, the casual clothes, this overwhelming _want_ in his chest. “Uh, yeah. You’re Jaemin.” Mark retaliates. “Right?”

“Yeah. And you’re Mark. Have heard of you from Jeno. He seems to like you a lot as a roommate. Wish I could relate. My roommate’s shit.” Mark only hums, and quickly writes down other things. Jaemin leans in close to get a look at Mark’s reason, and Jaemin hisses, wincing as he does. God he’s so fucking close. Does he even realise how close he is to Mark’s ears? Does he even realise how fat of a crush Mark has on him? Jesus. “Shit. Sorry. You probably don’t wanna hear me bable. I mean, your uncle died. That’s shitty.”

Mark freezes, quickly signing the last column, laughing nervously. “Haha. Yeah. Feelin’ like shit. But I like hearing you talk.” Jesus christ. Jaemin has the corner of his lips quirking at that. He takes the pen from Mark’s frozen hand. Their fingers touch, and Mark may or may not had zapped himself. “I mean. Makes me forget, y’know?” Mark doesn’t even _know_ what the fuck he’s on about. “About. My uncle. Uncle Amy. Yeah.”

“Sorry for your loss, Mark Lee.” Jaemin says, reading Mark’s name. “Could you wait for me?” Mark can wait for him even when it takes a thousand years. Who the fuck is Mark Lee anymore? “Our dorms aren’t too far away.”

“Haha. Yeah, sure.”

They walk through the dark hallway. The first floor is for the seniors, and all the doors are closed, but Mark can hear the clicks and clacks of the keyboard of their laptop, indicating that even though it’s late, no one here is really asleep, except maybe for those who are taking power naps. Mark sure as hell won’t sleep when he has this tons of homework to complete before the lessons start.

“You like the school?” Jaemin says as a starter, and Mark hums as they head towards the stairs. Both of them are juniors. So they’re on the second floor. The third floor is for the sophomores, and the fourth floor for freshmen.

“Uh. Yeah. My pace, I guess.” Mark says into the silence. The hallways are so dark. The study rooms and lounge areas are already closed since it’s past curfew. “It’s challenging, sure.” Mark then smirks, as he looks at Jaemin. “But I like challenge. I guess.” Jaemin hums at that. “Depends, really. Sometimes I kinda feel like dying from the workload, but whatever y’know? It’s gratitude most of the time.”

Jaemin laughs at that, knocking his hips against Mark’s. Is it just Mark or are they walking slower than is socially acceptable? Does this mean anything? Probably not. Mark’s just too much in his head. Like he always is. “I feel the same way about this school.” They’ve arrived at Mark’s dorm. Jaemin winks. “Mostly gratitude.” Jaemin heads to his own room, walking backwards just so he can still talk to Mark while still maintaining eye-contact. “Bye, Mark. Nice meeting ya.”

He gives one last smile at Mark before entering his room, and suddenly Mark feels weak.

-

 

“Don’t talk to me.” Mark says into his locker when he feels Jeno smacking his butt.

“Chill, Spidey.” Mark whips his head towards Jeno, glaring at him.

“You gotta stop saying that. What if I get caught, dude?” Mark mutters under his breath, and Jeno smiles sunnily at Mark. “People would think it’s a term of endearment, Markles. Chill.”

Mark rolls his eyes, and returns to shoving his face in his locker. He truly feels dead. Yes, he finished his tons of homework, but at what cost? His insanity? Jesus. Mark just can’t wait to get the day over with and nap in his dorm. Should he skip eating? Or skip studying? Or skip Spiderman duties? Nah. Too risky. Especially when the cops are irresponsible assholes around here.

Jeno whispers close to Mark’s ears. “Heard you saved that bank last night. Did they contact you? They should consider you as ambassador.” Mark laughs at that, and starts packing his books into his bag. “What time did you get home last night?” Jeno asks, then crinkles his nose. “That sounds weird. Get back, I mean. What time?”

“Late.” Mark sighs out. “Had shit tons of homework too, so I didn’t sleep.”

“Jeez, Mark.” Jeno says, and he digs through his bag, until he finds something, and when he does, he lights up. A can of iced coffee with milk is thrusted to Mark. “There ya go.”

Mark takes it, and chugs on it, desperate to have some caffeine in his body, since he even skipped breakfast since he tried to take a fifteen minutes nap.

“Hey, there’s something to make you feel better.” Mark knows he was there before Jeno even said anything anyways since spidey sense and all, but it’s the thought that counts. Jeno nudges Mark’s hips. “Or someone.”

“Funny, Jeno.” Mark drawls out, and Jeno giggles. Jaemin’s approaching them, and Mark, as per usual, turns his body towards his locker. He did have books to pack still.

Mark hears the standard greeting, and the usual fistbumps. Mark then hears his name. It’s not like Mark wants to ignore Jaemin. It’s just, weird. Last night almost feels like a dream, talking to Jaemin and all that, and maybe Mark there’s this niggling thought that last night was nothing but a fever dream. Except Mark didn’t really sleep unless the fifteen minutes power nap counted as one.

“Hey, Mark Lee.” Mark hears a voice says, and Mark freezes. He really has to turn around, doesn’t he?

Mark turns, and smiles sheepishly. “Oh. Hello, Jaemin. Didn’t see you.” Lies, lies. Jaemin probably knows too. He gives Mark a bright smile. How can he look this good when they got back _that_ late. “You look good.” Mark blurts out. Shit. Mark can feel himself colouring.

Jaemin just laughs. “Thanks, Mark. Made me feel better. I didn’t even sleep!” Mark didn’t sleep, and looks like a truck ran over him, but Jaemin looks like the fairies themselves got him ready. Do fairies exist? Probably, right? Since people like Mark exist. “Bye, guys!”

Mark just stares at Jaemin.

Jeno punches Mark’s shoulder. “What?! You know him?!”

Mark’s mouth feels dry. “Uh. Yeah. Last night. Didn’t think we’re on hallway greeting basis.”

Jeno whistles lowly, and Mark turns back to his locker, dumping his face in it again, groaning. Jeno laughs, slapping Mark’s back. “Why are you so mad, dude?”

Mark whimpers. “I look ugly today.”

“That’s everyday, Mark!” Jeno gets a little zap of electricity for that.

-

 

Tonight’s spidey routine is kind of boring.

Mark is hanging over a building just to further practice his sticking skills. He has been like this for over thirty minutes. Just swinging everywhere, and signing random pedestrians’ phone cases and boobs when he’s stopped by them during his swinging. If there isn’t anything for another five minutes, Mark might just bail, and head back to the dorms to get started on his stack of homework. This isn’t very entertaining no matter how good it feels swinging around everywhere. It’s a good workout though, and it’s something Mark enjoys.

Mark hears a scream. Spidey duties alert.

Mark shoots his web, and swings around to get through the buildings to where that person is. Mark is admittedly in the shady side of the neighbourhood. It’s not a surprise that there’s _something_ happening. It’s just surprising that it’s when Mark was just whining about not having anything to do in his head.

Mark lands near where the voice is still screaming. It’s a bit muffled now that Mark’s close. Mark turns invisible for a moment when he arrives at the place. It’s never good to reveal himself first, Mark knows that now after months of this. Mark approaches the shady space between these two buildings, only to find Jaemin.  


**

 

Being manhandled by two men twice his size. Holy fuck.

“Let go of me!” Mark hears Jaemin says through the cloth they had put over his mouth. Jesus.

The men look so big, and definitely not something someone as scrawny as Jaemin can take over. Mark has shivers down his spines thinking about what could’ve happened if he had returned home without waiting around.

Mark starts by kicking the first man off Jaemin, unlocking his knee, so that he’ll kneel down. Jaemin looks down at the man in shock. Shit, the man is too close to Jaemin now. Mark kicks him off, and the man grunts as he gets pushed to the ground, and Mark shoots out the webs quickly at the man’s hands and legs so that he can’t move. Mark does it five more times just as quick for good measure.

The other man just looks at the invisible space that is shooting webs in shock. Mark kicks the other man, and jumps up on his chest, making him heave. Mark finally makes himself visible, and does the same thing Mark did to the other man.

“Don’t fucking touch him, man.” Mark says in warning, and he whips out his phone quickly to call the police. “Hey. It’s Spiderman. These assholes right here for attempted assault. Yeah. Same street as that old library. Yep. Yeah. I’ll wait until you guys get here. And _fast,_ please. God.”

 

**

Mark turns to Jaemin, kicking the other man just for a good measure. Mark kneels down, looking at Jaemin. They’re so close. So fucking close. It’s like Mark is a different fucking person with this mask. He would never have this courage as Mark Lee. He wouldn’t be able to fight baddies as Mark Lee. He wouldn’t even have the courage to be at the top of tall buildings if he were Mark Lee. He is Mark Lee. He is Spiderman. But sometimes the lines get blurred. Sometimes the adrenaline of being Spiderman is too much, Mark thinks he’s a completely fucking different person. Does that make sense? Maybe.

“You okay?” Mark rasps out at Jaemin. There’s a small cut on his cheek. Mark wipes the blood off, and takes the bandaid he has in his specialised pockets. Mark rips the bandaid off. “Sorry I don’t have proper disinfectants.” Mark winces. Mark waves the Winnie the Pooh bandaid around. “Just this stupid guy.”

Jaemin laughs. “Uh. It’s okay.” Mark smiles, and puts the bandaid over Jaemin’s cut. “I’ll disinfect it later.” Mark caresses Jaemin’s covered cut, and pulls it away quickly when he realises what he did.

Mark gets up quickly, and offers his hand. Mark hears the police sirens nearing. “You okay?”

“Um. Thanks to you, yeah.” Mark smiles. Jaemin can’t see it.

“It’s best you don’t go here for a couple of days.” Mark says, and a police car halts to a stop.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Jaemin says with a bright smile, and Mark smiles.

“No prob. My job, y’know.” Mark greets the police officers, and they pat his back in thanks. “Uh, gotta get going.” Mark waves his hand at Jaemin. “See ya around.”

“Where?” Jaemin says in confusion.

“Huh?”

“You said I’ll see you around. Where?” Jaemin questions.

Mark freezes, waving his hand around awkwardly. “Around. I’m always around the neighbourhood y’know.” Mark flails around, and shoots the web to the closest building. “Um. Bye, Jaemin.”

Mark swings off.

-

 

The news of Jaemin getting saved by Spiderman spreads around pretty fast.

Which is given, really. Spiderman has always been a hot topic ever since he surfaced six months ago. Jaemin is also the first person saved by Spiderman in the school.

It’s one of those times in his Spiderman career where Mark just wants to scream out: _Hey! Dumbasses! I’m Spiderman! I saved Jaemin! And also tons of other things over the past six months! That’s me! Me!!!!!_

But alas, anonymity is a curse, and Mark is here, moody while everyone is praising Spiderman. It’s just weird. Mark feels proud of himself for being Spiderman. For saving those people and to be at the mouths of these people. Mark knows he’ll never reveal himself as Spiderman unless he dies or something, but it doesn’t stop him from fantasising what would happen if he actually admits to being Spiderman. Those kind of things.

“They’re praising you, Markles.” Jeno whispers in Mark’s ears in their usual spot by Mark’s locker.

“Yeah.” Mark says. _“Me.”_ Mark scoffs. “Kidding. Yeah. Yeah.”

Jeno whistles. “Kay. Weird.”

Jeno knew Mark was Spiderman before Mark even practically becomes Spiderman. Mark spends all his damn time in the dorms. Of course Jeno knows. Jeno knows since he came into the dorm one afternoon, and saw Mark sticking to the fucking ceiling since Mark was still unable to control his power for the first month. Then the rest is history when Mark made him swear to not tell anyone about this, and Jeno has been nothing but supportive. In fact, it was with the help of Jeno that Mark came up with the name Spiderman. He helped made the suit, and the web shooters. Guess you could say that Spiderman’s manager is Jeno.

“Hey guys.” Jaemin says when he approaches them.

Mark smiles tiredly at Jaemin in return. Jaemin looks at him worriedly. He still has the Winnie the Pooh bandaid on his cheek. So he didn’t disinfect it. Huh. “You okay, Mark? Looking tired.”

“Uh. Yeah. Haha. Glad you’re safe, Jaemin. Thank God Spiderman was there, y’know!” Mark blabs, and Jeno next to him shuffles awkwardly on his feet to stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah! Thank God for Spiderman! Right, Mark?” Jeno says exaggeratedly, and Mark only nods stonily.

“Yeah. Thankfully.” Jaemin says, and he looks pointedly at Mark. Mark feels himself freeze. “Hey, anyways. Can I have your number? I’ll put my number in your phone right now.”

Mark freezes a little. Switching numbers _mean_ something, right? Mark fumbles in his pockets for his phone before handing it to Jaemin. “Yeah! Sure!”

“Cool case.” Jaemin whistles as he looks at it. It’s a black case. But there’s a Spiderman sticker right in the middle. “You like Spiderman, Mark? He’s a nice dude. I mean he saved me. Gave me this bandaid. Gotta be nice, right?”

“Right.” Mark and Jeno echo, and Jaemin hands Mark his phone right after he snaps a photo for his contact.

“Cool! Thanks Mark! See you around.” Jaemin walks away, smiling one last time before he turns to a corner. Mark feels something tingle.

It’s silence for a while.

Jeno speaks up. “Is it just me or was that kind of weird?”

Mark stays silent.

-

 

Mark visits the place where Jaemin got attacked just to be safe. Maybe Jaemin is stubborn. Maybe he still went to the library even though Mark told him to not to. So Mark swings by quickly just to look around.

The neighbourhood is weird and creep, which makes Mark wonder why Jaemin likes hanging out around here so much. Mark knows it’s a good library, but their school library isn’t as bad. Jaemin is so odd. He’s so popular and is always seen socialising, but at night he dissappears at places like these where there are barely any people.

“Hey, Spiderman.” Mark hears a voice says, and Mark snaps his head back to the voice. It’s Jaemin. Mark’s in front of the library where Jaemin likes to hang out in. Jaemin doesn’t look like he’s going to the library. He doesn’t have any books and bag with him. Just this medium sized paper bag.

“I thought I told you to not go here.” Mark says into the silence. “It’s dangerous, dude.”

“I know, I know.” Jaemin laughs as if he wasn’t even attacked last night. “Just thought I’d have better chance to see you here. I gotta thank you for yesterday.”

“Yeah. You’d have a better chance at being killed too.” Mark says bluntly, and when Jaemin winces, Mark retaliates. “Sorry, that was harsh.” Mark shrugs. “Just my protective instincts. Sorry. You should really stay away.”

“It’s alright. I get it.” Jaemin shrugs, and Mark raises an eyebrow. Jaemin hands him the paper bag. “Just some snacks. Thought you might need it. Energy. For saving people’s lives.”

Mark barks out a laugh. “Right. Thanks.” Mark takes it. “That’s all you need?”

“Uh. Kind of have a question.”

“Shoot.” Mark shoots a web for humour, and pulls Jaemin closer just because he’s Spiderman. He’s Mark Lee, these feelings are so so Mark Lee, but only Spiderman would have the courage to pull that shit off.

“Oh damn. Smooth.” Jaemin laughs. Like blown out laugh because he truly finds Mark amusing. Mark’s lips quirk up unintentionally. “Anyways. The question.”

“Right.” Mark laughs. “What is it?”

“Are you, uh, Mark Lee?”

Hearing Mark’s own name makes him freeze. Maybe Mark guessed this. Jaemin _was_ being kind of suspicious earlier. It’s just surprising to hear Jaemin actually confronting Mark.

“If I am?” Mark teases.

“If you are.” Jaemin begins, and he removes the webs from his chest. He touches Mark’s chest. Tracing the intricate spider webs in Mark’s uniform. He and Jeno had sewn it in. “Then maybe I like you.”

Mark’s heart flutters. “If I’m not?” Mark asks, serious this time.

“Then I guess I’m just here to thank you.”

Mark blinks. That’s a surprise.

“Oh."

“Yeah, oh.”

“Are you sure you don’t like me because I’m Spiderman?” Mark asks.

Jaemin doesn’t point out what that sentence insinuates. “I think I know my feelings, Mark. Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to approach you before in the hallways? You were always avoiding me, and yes I saw that, okay!” Mark laughs. “I always ask about you, and Jeno even knows about this crush, Mark.”

“That traitor!” Mark gasps out.

Jaemin laughs. His fingers are still tracing at Mark’s chest. “Mhm. Traitor. Or helper. Depends on how you see it. Don’t you think?”

“Hah.” Mark says.

It’s silent for a while. Awkward or contemplative, Mark isn’t exactly sure. “Can you show me your face, Mark?” Jaemin asks softly. But then there’s a sudden epiphany in his eyes, and his mouth forms an ‘O’. “Oh! Unless you need to strip naked. I don’t know how this suit works haha.”

Mark opens his mask, laughing as he does. Mark’s sweaty. This suit is airy, but it’s still hot. “Sorry, I’m sweaty.”

“No.” Jaemin says softly. “You look good. You always do.”

Mark looks down demurely. “What happens now?”

“You can kiss me. And if you don’t have anymore Spiderman duties we can head to your dorm and eat these snacks with Jeno.” Jaemin says.

Mark laughs again. “I think we can start with the kiss.”

Mark leans forward, and Jaemin’s lips feel like home.

-

 

“Hey, how did you know I was Spiderman?” Mark asks. He had changed into normal clothes now, their hands are awkwardly touching as they sway. Too close, when the walkway is perfectly vast, but neither wants to pull away.

“Well. First, it was your phone.”

“First!” Mark exclaims, and Jaemin laughs.

“Yeah. There was a lot. Anyways. You took it out to call the police, and I was trying to make sure by asking your number.”

“So you’re saying you _didn’t_ want my number?” Mark asks. He sounds teasing. But he is seriously still wondering. It still feels weird to him that Jaemin likes him and not his Spiderman persona which everyone likes. Not everyone likes Mark Lee though.

“I did, okay! I just happened to want to know if you’re Spiderman or not, too.” Jaemin defends. Jaemin kicks a little at Mark’s feet. “Trust me.”

Funny how that’s the only thing Jaemin needs to say for Mark to relent. “Next?”

“Hmm. And I saw that your case was that black one with Spiderman sticker.” Mark colours at that. Jaemin smirks at Mark. “Kinda tacky, no? Wearing your own merch.”

“Shut up.” Mark mutters under his breath. “‘Twas a cute sticker."

“So you agree? You think you’re really cute?”

Mark freezes for a second, and then when he gets the reference he barks a laugh. “Man, you got me.”

Jaemin giggles. “Anyways. Yeah. And y’know. You and Spiderman have the same voice. Talks the same way too. Surprising.” Mark colours. “Basically, you’re not very subtle, Mark.”

Mark laughs. “Okay. You got me there. The suit doesn’t mask my voice.”

Jaemin laughs too, and he quietens down. “I really do mean it. Thanks for saving my life. It means a lot to me. Don’t know what I’d do if it weren’t for you.”

Mark shrugs him off. “No biggie.”

“It’s pretty biggie.” Jaemin points out. “Oh, and you used my name the other day. That’s how I really knew.”

“God.” Mark groans. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“At least you’re a cute one?” Jaemin tries. Mark only makes a face at that, so Jaemin laughs. Jaemin finally intertwines their fingers. “And you save lives. Mine, in fact. You’re smart, you have shit tons of work to do yet you still can save lives and maintain those grades. So that’s all that matters. And the fact that you’re you.”

Mark thinks that’s the first time someone has ever validated both of his identity and make it out to seem that Spiderman and Mark are the same people.

Which they are.

Mark squeezes Jaemin’s hand.

-

 

Okay, let’s run this over one more time.

Mark is an ordinary boy who got bitten by radioactive spider. Hardworking student by day, friendly neighbourhood Spiderman with capital S by night, and back to hardworking student when his Spidey shift is over. He has this daily routine of eating, going to school, sleeping, Spidey duties, and then back to studying hard.

Oh, a new addition? He has Jaemin Na as a boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaa hope this was ok. kinda wrote it in a rush. thank u for reading! comments and kudos are rlly appreciated ;;
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe
> 
> thank you, once again. ❤️


End file.
